


Collection of Tales

by timshelx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timshelx/pseuds/timshelx
Summary: Each Chapter is a small excerpt from my Dragon Age character's story.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Loghain Mac Tir - Relationship, Solas - Relationship, other members of clan lavellan
Kudos: 7





	1. Spoils of Val Royeaux

The morning after Madam De Fer's lively soiree, The Inquisitor, Dany, decided that the whole party might take one last trip into Val Royeaux before they would return to Haven. It would be a leisure trip, to recuperate, see the city a little and get a feel for the people in Val Royeaux. One part leisure, one part informational and this time she had allowed her rowdy younger sister to join them. Shiari Lavellan was a tough little thing, tiny with a temper to rival a rage demon-- on more than one occasion Solas had close calls and near misses with her fist. She was a driven and deeply troubled youth. Shiari had spent the whole previous day sitting on an outcropping of rock which overlooked the distant figure of the city with an angry expression whilst chipping away at stones to form crude arrowheads-- which to her credit, she did fashion into a sort of proper arrow later in the night. The Inquisitor had NOT allowed her to come into the city whilst potential negotiations were happening, hence her silent salt.   
When they reached the golden gates of the city the group split up, Cassandra had mentioned that a large group would only be asking for trouble and so smaller groups were formed and dispersed, which would have been fine if Shiari had not taken off the moment the group started pairing off. Solas motioned that he would go after her and began to peruse the city knowing full well that he wouldn't catch up to her so easily. Dany had handed off a bag of coin for her younger sister to spend since they were sight seeing so Solas carefully meandered the streets which held vendors knowing he might run into her this way. By noon he had not found her but had managed to take in much of the commercial part of the city. Just as he was thinking of turning heel and heading back to the market center her spotted her down a quiet side street.   
  
Shiari had her hands spread open on a pane of glass, her nose pressed against it as she peered within the shop, a gentle and sweet scent was wafting about and Solas could see she was intensely looking in on a display of innumerable delicious looking cakes and fancy pies which were being sold within. She didn't see nor hear him approach, or if she did she gave no indication of it.   
  
"I think there's a window in the way" Solas teased softly as he strode up to where she stood. This sudden intrusion caused Shiari to jump and her ears dropped a little as she finally stepped back from the window, her nose pink from being pressed against it and the glass imprinted with her grubby handprints.   
  
"What d'you want?" she spat, embarrassed for being caught, a grouchy expression set in on her features-- a common sight with her so it seemed.   
  
"If you want one, you could buy one" he stated, cutting to the point.  
  
Shiari wrinkled her nose at his remark "I know that!" she hissed "I just... cant!" she had by now crossed her arms, angrily eyeing Solas  
  
"Oh? Run out of coin already?" he asked, one brow arched a bit, though he doubted it was the case, she hadn't any kind of shopping bag or pouch on her aside from her coin purse.   
  
"No.. it's not like that" she wandered into the shade of the building across from the cake shop and leaned against the wall, taking the coinpurse off her hip and clutching it with both hands-- he could see clearly it was weighty with coin still "I.. I can't.. I don't know--" she trailed off each time and in doing so lost his understanding, she wasn't expressing herself clearly enough, but he was patient.   
  
"Are they not allowing you because you're an elf?" he prodded softly-- if so he'd surely have a chat with the owner.   
  
"No! NO!" she exclaimed in frustrated rage, he could see her anger bubbling at the surface. "I don't know how to! because!" she had to take a second to swallow her feelings "because hunters aren't negotiators! so! SO!"   
  
Finally he understood; she had never been taught the value of coins, she was Dalish and a hunter, she would have only dealt in natural blessings, not coin. There were likely only a select few that would negotiate with humans in her clan. Solas breathed a soft sigh and an even softer smile graced his face "Come on, then" he snatched the bag from her before she could protest and replaced the bag with his hand, leading her into the little shop.   
  
"Wait!" she said a little too loudly and lowered her voice as soon as she saw the glares she was receiving from those within "Solas, nooo" whinging because she was nervous and he wasn't going to let her refuse.  
  
"Which suits your fancy?" he asked her taking her to the display. She looked nervous to answer, there were humans there watching them from behind their masks. "Strawberries then?" he offered and then told the woman who stood at the counter "This one here, if you would." The woman hurriedly brought the small cake out of the showcase and placed it on a plate.   
  
"Tea also?" The woman asked in her singsong way, Solas would normally decline, but for Shiari's sake he nodded.  
  
"Of course" and paid the woman. Solas carried the little cake to the table while Shiari tailed him looking anxious-- she was not good at being told what to do.   
  
"You're a bully" she complained softly when she sat across from him.   
  
"You'll thank me later" he gently teased before the woman brought a delicate tea set on a silver tray and set it before them with milk and sugar.   
  
Once the woman had moved far enough away he relaxed against the back of his chair "Have you ever had treats like these before?" he asked softly watching her expression carefully.   
  
Shiari nodded. But then realised his question and stopped and shook her head no, her eyes on the cake in front of them, she had her knees up , feet on the chair her hands gripping the lip of the seat, holding in her excitement he could tell. She had an incredibly expressive nature unlike her elder sister who wasn't the type to become over anxious or excited; she kept her emotions hidden while Shiari had all of her emotions right out in front. It was likely that she couldn't hide her feelings if she tried. Solas chuckled softly and proceeded to cut the cake into pieces, serving her a piece while she watched.   
  
"Josephine and Leliana both have raved about the fancy desserts of Val Royeaux" he said with some grandeur to entice her "Try a bit, I am certain they're as delicious as they look.   
  
"I dont... I dont know if I should" Shiari said quietly after a few moments, she hadn't moved from her lip-gripping position and continued to make no move to try the dessert. "That's why.. you shouldn't have done that" she complained quietly. Despite the complaints it was a little hard to tell is she was actually annoyed with him or just letting her uncertainty talk.   
  
Solas hummed softly and took some cake onto his fork, putting it directly into her mouth so she wouldn't be able to complain any more. Shiari looked at him wide eyed and made a high pitched sound in surprise.   
  
"uff! so Sweet!" she said with her mouth full of cake. The sweetest thing she'd ever had before this point was fruit and berries- and the flavour made her turn pink with a hearty mixture of embarrassment and delight. Shiari picked up her fork and proceeded to shove cake in his mouth in retaliation for his assault. Solas expected it though and took the bit of cake in stride.   
  
After a moment to swallow Solas promtped"Quite sweet isn't it? Do you like it?" to which Shiari nodded a little shyly, afterwhich the proceeded to eat the cake on their own, enjoying the taste, she took tea with it and she seemed to be very satiated by the time the tiny cake had been polished off. She leaned back in her seat and groaned happily.   
  
Once they finished they headed back onto the streets of Val Royeaux in pleasant silence, they were meandering back towards the market center when she finally built her courage up enough to speak "Thank you, Solas... for.. back there.."  
  
"Of course, anytime" he tilted his head in an accepting nod.   
  
The party returned to the campsite for one last night before returning to Haven in the wee hours of the following morn. 


	2. Of Staves

"What're you doing?" came a voice from behind Solas, he was standing on the slope above Haven, facing the snowy face of the mountain, his staff in hand glowed an ethereal green colour colour as he wove magic looking over a book on a tall rock which was functioning as a makeshift pulpit. 

"Imbuing a bit of magic into this wrap" Solas said turning to look back at Danyssa as she approached him. They had met here many times over the past month, she favoured quiet walks in the mountainside that overlooked Haven, as did he. 

"A wrap?" she asked approaching now "A wrap for..?" she was curious but cautious not wanting to disrupt his spell. 

"It's for your staff, I noticed yours is quite bare" he nodded her closer. Danyssa came to his side and took a look, a burgundy silk strand of fabric in a loose circular pile sat on the pulpit next to the book, it still carried a faint glowing aura.

"I've never had a need for a grip." she said quietly.

"I know, but I heard your complaint on that last journey" Solas chuckled softly glancing down at her. 

"That's right!" she turned her icy white eyes on him in surprise "I forgot I'd even complained at all, but you're right, I felt like my hands were sore."

Solas chuckled a little at her surprise "There's a bit of healing magic in this.. so when you wield your staff, it should keep your hands from getting overtired." 

"Solas" she hummed looking down at it in surprise, she leaned her staff against the rock and picked up the cloth in her hands and hummed a bit feeling the magic pool against her palms. "You're really too considerate" 

"I do try" Solas chuckled at her honesty, which she wore all over her face. "Do you want me to show you how to wrap it?" he offered. 

"I'd really appreciate it" she gave him a soft smile and picked her staff up 

"Lets see how you hold it" he opened his hand in a gesture that meant for her to go ahead. 

"Alright.." she chuckled a bit and moved back from him a little 'Like this when I'm walking" she showed him where she gripped her staff. "But when I fight.." she adjusted her grip and gave the staff a twirl, easily rotating it around, somewhat slower than she usually would to give him an idea. "Or sometimes like this" she changed her grip position again and gave him another twirl. 

Solas watched and analysed her technique. "Two very different grip positions" he said thoughtfully. "Most tend to learn only one style of wielding" he sauntered slowly around her, his own staff at hand, he was also flitting his staff about absently as he watched her. "Who taught you to use a a staff?"

"First my father." she explained "That was the first position I showed you" she took to meandering in the opposite direction as him. "The second was my Keeper." 

"Your father must have been accustomed to battle" Solas observed. 

"That's right.. my Keeper called him a battlemage, his style to harsh for his tastes.. and taught me how to wield a staff like a keeper." 

"It's far more buttoned down." Solas nodded thoughtfully as they discussed 

"There's a certain fluidity to my father's style that I prefer." she explained "And I tend to use it more by nature." 

"Then we'll place the grip there." he stopped his movement now with a nod of approval and they came together again at the stone. "May I?" he opened his palm expectantly and she relinquished her staff to him. He carefully leaned it's body on the rock in front of him and with smooth knowing motions he wrapped the strip of fabric around her staff, crisscross, back and forth, tightly so it wouldn't slip and then tied it tightly to itself at the top of the section where she would primarily hold the staff. "Here we are" 

Dany took back the staff her hand over the slick fabric, she stepped back from him and gave the staff a test twirl nodding softly. "This is nice... thankyou Solas." she tilted her head at him with a genuine smile of appreciation. 

"Of course Da'len" he nodded satisfied with how it came together. 

"While we're on this subject... I've noticed your own style is quite interesting" she meant of course, his staff use. By now she'd planted the butt of her staff on the ground and was holding it with both hands, peering past to look up at him. 

"My own? How so?" he questioned curious of what she might have thought of it. 

"Well I've only seen it on occasion, since we're usually in battle, there's not always time to process but.." she paused a moment bringing a hand to her jaw as she searched for the words. "You have a certain finesse that I can't quite place, it's smooth and strong" she was really thinking back to what she remembered "and I noticed a sort of flourish when you wield." she explained "instead of pulling on veil to produce magic, you push a little, the magic isn't just a trail like most, it's forcing the magic ahead as well." she sounded satisfied with her own explaination. 

"That's quite right" he chuckled at her description. "From what I have seen of your two styles.... you either create a trail as you said, which I assume is your Keeper's fashion... or you cut through and the magic eeks out behind your movement." 

"Thats my father's style" she chuckled "Harsh but fluid.. I'd like to learn a little of how you manage to push while you pull, if that's alright?" 

Solas chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I could show you, but perhaps another time? We have company." he tilted his head in the direction of Haven. 

Dany turned and surveyed Haven, a fresh wave of pilgrims and what looked like dignitaries were approaching the gates and she would no doubt be needed. 

"Duty calls, I suppose.. Thank You again, Solas" she sighed and glanced at Solas, who tilted his head as they parted ways.


	3. On the Wounded Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will likely be a part 2 to this short chapter at a later time.

Danyssa lead an Inquisition party on horseback over the rolling hills of northern Ferelden in an effort towards the Wounded Coast, the clouds rolled in and out as they grew closer to the ocean, though they were still somewhat far off from where they needed to be. Danyssa was saddled in front of Solas, while the other members of her party rode upon their own mounts, it had become such a habit to ride with Solas that even when offered, they chose not to take separate steeds.

"Smell that?" Dany offered breaking a comfortable silence that had settled over them. The air had grown thick with a the scent of sap, nettle and hard wood as the forest population changed from softer, leafier trees to the towering, spined firs and evergreens as they rode and he scenery changed around them. Solas too had picked up on the changes and hummed in agreement. 

"Yes, quite the change of atmosphere" he said from behind her, taking a moment to survey the area, indeed the grass had become more sparse where the nettles had become thick in the brush and the road about them had become stoney and more scattered. Dany leaned back into his chest with a sigh, relaxing some; previously she had mentioned that her clan was northward; in fact, the direction they were heading, only her clan rest across the waking sea, he imagined that the scenery and familiar atmosphere must have reminded her of home. 

"I imagine you'll get a good night's rest here" Solas said after a long moment and she hummed out a maybe in uncertain agreement.

When the sun had begun to draw low in the sky the party found a comfortable place to set up camp and got to work. Once the tents had been pitched, the fire kindled and the nights watch rotation had been established Dany was eager to get to foraging. They had plenty of dried meat and hardtack rations in the camp but Dany preferred to avoid meat where she could and so slipped off into the surrounding woods to scavenge her supper, while the others awaited a salty meat and potato stew by the fire. 

Solas had become accustomed to her wandering off and had occasionally joined her, but had been busily engaged in banter with Varric and Cassandra when Dany slipped off this time and didn't notice until she was well gone that it had been a while since he'd seen her at all. He had a pretty good idea based on the surroundings which way she would have went and he too slipped off into the forest to see if he could find her. It took a good bit of wandering but he had indication that she had been in the vicinity to keep him content he was heading in the right direction; some dug up roots, snapped stems and such as she had been gathering her meal to indicate her direction. Finally he spotted her in a bit of a grassy clearing, she was sitting on the ground there on her ankles with a baby halla whose head was laid on her lap, apparently asleep he noted as he approached; she was stroking its head gently, her face turned skyward reading the weather until she noticed his presence. 

"And how did you manage that?" he asked as he approached, careful to not disturb the sleeping baby. 

"I think he's lost his mumma" Dany answered softly, though it didn't explain how she had managed to coax a baby halla into her lap like that. 

"It's taking solace in your company" Solas said quietly, though he didn't ask she knew what he had wanted to ask. 

"My mother was a speaker for the Halla" Dany explained "though I didn't know her I've always had a proficiency with them, or at least the Keeper told me I do." Dany beckoned with her hand and Solas was able to move in close, he knelt down with her beside the halla. "I think I'll bring him with us" she added as an afterthought. 

"If you wish. But he will see you as his mother, you know.. we're going to face danger, there's no guarantee he'll be safe with us." Solas reasoned with her softly, not sure if it was such a good idea.

"There aren't a whole lot of halla in this area" she said looking at the sky again. "he'll certainly die without us." Solas nodded in silent agreement despite his reservations. Dany freed herself from the Halla's weight and gently picked it up, it's knees knocking about until she managed to fold it's legs up into her arms and they headed back to camp.


	4. Crestwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to post this but finished it yesterday for the Crestwood prompt. I hope you enjoy

Danyssa stood stalk still under the moon light, the only sounds were the wind, a gentle trickling of water and the scattering of leaves about the clearing. Her pale eyes had a ethereal glow and they were transfixed on the spot where not long before her lover had vanished into the shadows of the night.

What had just happened? She couldn't comprehend it. HE brought her here, they shared a secret kiss under the stars, he had offered to remove her vallaslin and then...? He admit his own fears and resignations about their relationship going any further and he left her alone under the impression that they would never again share a kiss, share a bed, share their hopes and dreams...

He inhaled at last, she didn't know how long the tightness in her chest had held her breath hostage. She hadn't felt any ailment moments before but now the world dropped out from under her and she crumpled to her knees. 

When she hit the ground it was as if a blade had slid up under her ribs and pierced her heart. It shattered into a million peices and she pressed her body down into her knees. As her heart bled, silent sobbing wracked her whole body. She trembled silently in the night and didn't stop until the dawn had come.

When she pulled herself from her sorrow, it was with an ache in her breast and all the armour she had built was gone.


	5. Rift

They were a week on the waking sea, Dany had not fared well so far, the sea made her ill and she barely kept a meal down, the waters were rough and a storm had persisted from the third day right to the 8th and seemed to be getting worse as the journey went on. It was well into the night when Solas found Dany gently shaking him awake. As usual she looked pale and unwell.

"are you alright, da'len?" Solas asked softly, sitting up as best he could in the hammock that he called his bed.

"I could be better" she said quietly, there was a question in her eyes he could tell by her biting her lip, she was a bit anxious to ask whatever it was.

"what can I do?" he offered quietly, the others were asleep around them but with the creaking of the ship, the waves splashing against the side of the boat and the storm outside it wasn't likely a bit of talking would be the thing to rouse the others.

Dany looked hesitant to say but finally she sighed and conceded "can I sleep with you tonight?"

Though slightly surprised he nodded and helped her into his hammock, the braids of cloth wrapped around the two of them and pressed them tightly to one another, it was a little awkward but not entirely uncomfortable, she pressed her face softly into his chest and he could feel her whole body exhale as if finally relaxing after a long stretch of tensity. 

As if the hammock were a cacoon, both slipped easily into a needed rest. 

Dany and Solas both woke with a shocking start a few hours later as they were suddenly birthed from the hammock onto the floor in a rough fashion as the ship seemed to turn upside down in the intensity of the storm. 

Dany hit her head hard and found a splitting headache Immediately followed, Solas had managed to not be injured badly aside from a now very sore shoulder which had been the first thing to hit the cabin floor. The floor was alarmingly more wet than it should have been and they both became largely aware that everyone had been tossed from their beds and there was shouting from the crew above.

Dany pulled herself up and there was a startling crack from her hand that the others did not expect, in that instant she took off towards the steps, before Solas could grab hold of her she had thrown open the hatch and disappeared on deck.

Solas made it to the hatch moments later to witness Dany being thrown around the ship by water and wind. As fast as he was able he harnessed himself by way of a nearby rope and threw himself into the storm, grabbing hold of Dany in a desperate attempt to keep her on board. 

No sooner had Solas wrapped his arms around her waist did she raise her hand to the sky; a crack of green lightening deafening him before he watched a rift above explode in a green light and vanish entirely.

As if a switch was flipped the rain creased and the endless sound of the ocean became quieter, though the waves still roiled dangerously, the true danger had now passed. He could feel her trembling and the gasping of her breath as adrenaline still pumped through her.

Carefully he guided her off deck again where she would be scolded by Cassandra for her recklessness.


	6. Dance

Solas could tell Dany was distracted, her mind a million miles away. They sat in camp, Cole and Bull we chattering quietly while dinner was being prepared over the fire, but they were not alone. They were accompanied by a large Inquisition party; the Ambassador, Spy-Master, Commander; as well as Seeker Pentaghast and Varric were all in attendance in addition to a number of Inquisition foot soldiers. There was a small town of tents all around them and enough noise to ease the deafening silence of the forest at dusk. They were on their way to Halamshiral to attend the peace talks of Empress Selene. It was the largest travelling party they had had since the untimely move from Haven to Skyhold.

Dany got to her feet and excused herself from the fire, instead of slipping off into the forest however, she slipped into the war tent-- which was currently vacant, but used as a base for the travelling party when a meeting was needed to be held. It was the largest tent in the area and held a small table where a map was laid out much like the war room in Skyhold, but it was much smaller to fit the tent and be easily moved in travel. When Dany didn't come out for some time Solas rose to his feet and silently slunk towards the tent. 

Inside the tent he found Dany standing awkwardly with her staff in hand, she was side stepping in an odd fashion until he realised she was practicing dancing.. it wasn't so good. 

"Did you require a partner?" Solas spoke up finally a hint of amusement in his voice. His sudden appearance caused Dany to jump and turn quickly embarrassed to face him. 

"I.. I! " she looked defeated. "No one was supposed to see that" she was embarrassed as he approached. 

"It was quite a view" he chuckled. 

"I know.." she sighed "Im afraid I'm quite hopeless." 

"Not at all.. you just need a little instruction, Da'len" he has approached and gently took the staff from her hand setting it against the war table. 

"Oh.. I'm not so sure" Dany said but Solas opened his hand to her and she placed her hand and trust in him. 

"Come this way a little" he carefully pulled her a few steps back giving them more room. "Do you know where to put your hands?" he asked 

Dany nodded and timidly placed one hand up on his shoulder, the other in his hand still. 

"Not so bad is it?" he chuckled and slowly guided her motions, she was not quick to react, she kept looking down at her feet and nearly stood on his foot multiple times. Solas stopped her motion now. 

"I told you I'm terrible." Dany said softly "I'll make a fool of the Inquisition if I'm made to dance.." she stepped away from him holding herself. This was troubling her much more deeply than he had anticipated. 

"That's not so, da'len" Solas said softly, slipping behind her he put his arms around her gently to comfort her. Dany turned in his arms and pressed her forehead to his chest seeking his comfort too. After a long moment he carefully separated her from him, "Lets try once more" he spoke in barely above a whisper. Dany did as she was bid and put her hands gently back where they belonged.

"I want you to close your eyes."

"What? I'll definitely step on you" she was surprised by his request. 

"Trust me.. you won't." Solas said with a slight amusement in his tone. Dany gave him a concerned look but complied. 

"When we do magic--" Solas began to move her. "We feel the ebb and flow of the veil, we draw upon it's strongest points" her feet followed his movement. "We measure the veil with our own magic and manipulate it." he continued. Dany seemed to be nervous but was starting to understand. "Music and dancing is not so different." 

Solas carefully guided her in the motions of the dance. "Feel the moment, the subtle motions required." and so she did with his guidance. 

"Feel the pressure as I guide you... my hand on your hip, my handover yours.." his words were seductive in a way, alluring. "In no time you'll fall into the proper motion-- it will be natural" 

By the end of that practice her feet were moving smoothly and she was drawing on his influence easily gliding around the space, her eyes closed, neither spoke as their bodies pressed into one another in a final dip. Which is why Dany nearly fell from Solas's grasp when quite suddenly Cullen and Leliana entered the war tent, their conversation stunted as they stopped in surprise to catch them. Dany hurriedly stood up and with blushing face mentioned she needed practice and fled from the tent.


	7. Of Staves pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820658/chapters/57717574
> 
> This one is very short so it will continue again another day where I get into the details of the magic they're practiving.

Dany had received a short note in the early afternoon, the note was rolled into a tight tube, the paper was tawny and sealed with a red strip of fabric; she rarely got notes such as these so she unrolled it with a bit of fervor in her excitement, it was written in a dark ink which had a sort of green glitter to it. It read as follows;

"If you have a bit of time this evening, I would like to continue our conversation from the other day. I'll be waiting at 8 strokes just beyond the gates. See you soon." 

Dany knew right way that this was a note from Solas; she marvelled at his beautiful scrawl and then tucked the letter away glad for the opportunity to commune with Solas again when they wouldn't be disturbed. Solas had proved to be a fascinating companion-- he seemed a little buttoned up at first she thought, but who could blame him? He, like her, was a mage outside the law of the chantry and working with a facsimile of the chantry in a way by being with the Inquisition. Solas proved to be adept in battle and incredibly well versed in magic both active and latent as was made evident by the beautiful red strip of fabric on her staff. 

Dany approached the gates and slid out unnoticed by anyone save perhaps Segrit and one or two Inquisition foot soldiers who were standing nearby. Down the steps and out into the breezy canyon, the lake glittered in the setting sun; orange and pink like the sky above. It took her three steps to see Solas leaning against a wall of rock across from the forge, she headed towards him with a bit of a skip in her step. 

"Solas" she smiled at him as she drew near. "I got your note." Solas chuckled in response to her obvious nature and replied. 

"I'm glad you came. I worried something might come up"

"I did too. Where are we going?" she asked as he began to lead her up the path towards the farthest trebuchet.

"I'd like to be somewhere private" he chuckled "Not too far from here, though"

"Outside of Haven?" she asked curious 

"You'll see" he chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

Solas took them down past the trebuchet onto the frozen lake, they walked untilt he bustle of Haven had quieted and he finally came to a halt "I think this should be far enough" he nodded satisfied. 

"For?" Dany asked softly

"Magic of course... I think we might make your templar Commander a little woozy if we practiced within Haven"

"Ah, yes... I think you're right?" she chuckled "So you'll teach me to push then?" 

"I said I would." he chuckled slightly 

"I know, but I know you're busy."

Solas hummed "You're the busier one, da'len." he fixed his posture slightly and put his arms behind his back "Show me then, what you do by nature."

Dany nodded and pulled her staff from her back, she spun it and began to slice through the veil pulling electricity into the air and focusing it around her, it popped and snapped as she sent a blast into the snow bank, then again she sent another blast into the snow bank, when he'd seen enough he put his hand up 

"Alright, I think I have a good idea of your capabilities"

Dany straightened up again and awaited her first instruction on magic.


	8. Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the #solavellanhellartchallenge2020 ! I'm a few days behind so I'm going to try and catch up!
> 
> The dress i describe is this one;  
> https://www.deviantart.com/timshelx/art/Friends-839194801

Dany knew Solas had been very preoccupied with caring for Shiari, who was coming close to her final months of pregnancy, but Dany couldn't help but get antsy, they'd barely seen each other since their return to Skyhold. Before that they hadn't had time to dream together in such a long time, they'd barely been intimate and she knew he was having a hard time forgiving himself for her burn. Dany couldn't help but feel a little dejected everytime she sought him out and he was busily caring for Shiari. Once again she found herself looking for him past the rotunda, once again he was with Shiari, teaching her letters as he helped her prepare for motherhood. 

Solas had sensed her presence and anticipated her coming to see him but realised too late that she had left the two be instead, not wanting to disturb his teaching. Dany took to her rooma nd sat on the balcony ledge, feet dangling as she admired the sunset alone. Which was where Solas found her, her figure framed by the evening light. 

Solas stood leaning against the frame of the balcony door for a moment before "Beautiful" slipped from his lips unintentionally but still loud enough for her to become aware of him. 

"Isn't it?" she asked turning, pulling her knee up onto the ledge and looking at him, a smile on her face happy to see him and that he sought her out. As he approached she turned and slid off the ledge to embrace him around the middle, a sigh of a chuckle on his breath as she pressed against him, burying her face into his tunic. 

"I wasn't talking about the view, Vhenan" he cooed softly. Dany rubbed his face into him to bury her blushing face and she looked up at him, her embarrassment still evident in the apples of her cheeks.

"You're an awful tease you know that?" she scolded him quietly. 

"I was entirely serious." humor was heavy on his breath, amused by her own shyness.

"I'm glad to see you" Dany said softly looking up at him, her words in earnest. 

"I've missed you." Solas chuckled softly gently running fingers through her hair. 

"I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me" she conceded now, showing her insecurities at last, not an easy or common thing for her. 

"I'd never." his hand had gone from stroking her hair to encircling her, gently sliding down over her hips and around to cradle the small of her back "I noticed you'd come by earlier and I was disappointed when you didn't join us." he looked on her with a soft loving gaze. 

"I just didn't want to disturb your lesson" she said softly looking up at him. 

"Neither of would have minded you. Besides your sister is quite desperate to bother you these days " he said, meaning the hormonal nature of being at the end of her pregnancy. 

"Maybe" she slipped her arms up his chest and gently encircled his neck, her fingers trailed on the back of his head gently. "Right now I'd rather spend time with you, my love" she looked at him a bit shyly "I admit.. I'm a little jealous."

Solas couldn't help but chuckled "You? Jealous? I didn't know that was possible" he teased her "I understand though... I've had to be at her beck and call as of late... and I've neglected you in the process... I'm very sorry for that." he was sincere in his words and gently leaned down to peck her forhead. 

"It can't be helped, I love you, so... of course I'd get a little jealous" she still felt a little slighted in a playful way about his comment on her jealousy. 

"I promise to make it up to you... and to make sure to make more time for us" he sealed the promise with a gently brush of a kiss to her lips.

When he pulled back they pressed their foreheads together gently taking in each other's bated breaths. Dany felt a humm in her throat and finally she asked.

"Will you spend the night with me?" She felt his head gently move against hers 

"Of course I will." 

Dany hummed out a soft thankyou and was about to reinitiate the kiss when there was a familiar call and the sound of boots coming up the steps to her room. 

"Inquisitor?" it was Commander Cullen trudging up the steps with two men in tow carrying a large chest of elvhen make, Dany and Solas lingered near the balcony as they came into the room. "An important delivery for you, Inquisitor, Apologies for the interruption, where would you like it?" he asked. 

"It's no problem Cullen, just there" Dany directed Cullen's men to place it on the floor in the middle of the room. Then the men hastily retreated to get out of the way of the couple. 

Solas recognized the finely made ironbark chest from the visit they made to her clan months earlier-- it had been in her home tent where she and him had spent a good amount of time while they stayed with clan lavellan. "This was in your tent." he remarked softly watching Dany as she moved to kneel in front of it. 

"Yes, My things were sent to me." Dany carefully unlocked the clasps with magic and pushed the chest up and open. Solas had moved and took a seat on the bed where he could easily watch her. On the very top was a soft cut of leather which she picked up and held to her face, inhaling it's scent. Solas recognized it but he couldn't quite place the strange symbol on it, but he did find some amusement on her immediate reaction to it. 

"What are you doing?" he asked with a touch of amusement in his voice. 

"Smelling" she chuckled pulling back from the bit of leather. "It's halla leather. Old old halla leather.. it smells like my home" she said softly, balled it up and tossed it to him. Solas unfolded it and examined the symbol again while Dany bgan to unpack blankets, a pillow, some trinkets he remembered from his stay with her, wooden cutlery and some jewelry and a frumpy bundle tied with a leather string. 

Dany hummed seeming to know what is its and stood up "Wait there." and she slipped into the closet nearby shutting the door behind her. 

"What is it?" he called softly, breaking his fixation with the symbol for the moment, intrigued by her sudden need to slip away into the closet. 

"You'll see, just hold on a moment!" she called back sounding amused. Dany was in the closet for a good few minutes before she reemerged in a new, or rather, an old outfit. It wasn't too different colour wise than what she normally wore, it's composition was what really mattered. It was a high collared scale dress, it was sleeveless except that it had detached sleeves to be worn with it in the same dark emerald scale. The side of her breast was visible from the side and a brown leather elvhen style corset cinched her waist. There was a long cream bit of fabric wrapped around the smallest part of her waist and was held up by the girth of her hips, it flowed between her legs a little shorter than the scale dress beneath. From upper thigh to foot she wore elvhen style soft leather leggings. Her freckled hips were bare to the world and he doubted there was any kind of small clothes beneath to be found. The dress covered everything but just barely. The outfit was tighter fitting and less about armour and more about leisure and was infinitely more feminine than her usual attire. Dany circled close so he could see it properly. 

"This is what I wore before coming to the conclave" she said with humour in her voice "It feels a little immature to wear it now" She turned for him to get a look at the back, which there was very little covered, her shoulders completely exposed, her hips. Solas didn't find it immature at all. Dany turned back to face him.

"I quite like it." he had a bit of a low tone to his voice as he eyed her, she caught this right away and a bit of pink rose in her cheeks. 

"Well, thankyou" she felt a bit shy. She eased the tension by returning to the chest, reaching in one last time before closing the chest up.


	9. It's not love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old chapter from a previous work of mine from a few years ago that I decide to salvage. Very short, but serves a purpose.

There was absolutely no way that Shiari was feeling the way her sister accused, red in the face and enraged she'd broken some fancy decor Josephine had just brought in from Orlais to decorate the Inquisitor's quarters with and then stormed away. Out the tower and through the main hall, her visage screamed at everyone around her to not dare approach, her scarred face now marred with an expression of such rage, one might think she possessed by a demon. Varric called out to her but she did not hear him or chose not to, she went from the main hall down through the courtyard. Solas happened to be on the rampart between the Rotunda and the Forces tower when he spotted her, he could tell she was angry, her body language was livid.

Shiari didn't sense him following, nor would she notice in the head state she was in. Undoubtedly she was heading down to the encampment, she would drink there with the soldiers or find someone to fight. Solas caught up to her on the descent to the camp and called out. When Shiari looked at him, she felt a seething agony-- anger, sadness, jealousy. He caused her pain just to see him. "I hate you" she muttered to him at some point. Dany was wrong, she wasn't in love with him. She couldn't be, he was a mage, and in love with her sister.


	10. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies a lot of my character names; Some are unoriginal and pulled right from the lore.  
> Other names were created on a whim-- some were generated online. Either way, the names  
> can be a little tacky so my apologies ;v;
> 
> Also please note this was a chapter I salvaged from an old fic that is now deleted.

The ball was coming to a close, the evening grown weary as Orlesian nobles lied, cheated and laughed through the great game. Amidst the tables lining the lower dancefloor was a quiet couple. The man, an aged Grey Warden, was watching the dancing in silence, he was watching but not really, his mind a thousand miles away, his eyes which were normally sharp, were soft as his head drooped to the side to look at his partner. The woman had her head laid gently against his shoulder, her eyes were closed, and she had his arm pulled onto her lap, her fingers laced his. Her mask had come off as soon as she had seen the man earlier in the night, and was left abandoned in some distant part of the winter palace. She looked content, happy. Though the nobles had grown bored of the spectacle, no doubt every pair of eyes had been on them that evening at one point or another-- whether it because of the great difference in age in the couple or perhaps due to the dilemma that undoubtedly was coming or because the Warden was so famed for his hatred of Orlais that it was a shock he was even allowed to enter the palace. Though the reasons may have varied, the time for drama had come. A spectacle some took in as the very last form of entertainment for the evening.

Man and woman both raised their heads as another Warden approached and spoke. They looked a little at a loss as they stood at the same time, hearing what the man had to say-- and then the man turned and quietly retreated from the spot. The woman looked at her man in despair. The whole court could read her face. It was too soon, she missed him to much. The way she clung to his arm as he turned to stand in front of her, she was desperate to keep him beside her a little longer. He spoke and she spoke in turn-- they talked over each other, the woman's face was clouding in agony, his face was hard but his features trembled as the woman began to break down, her pain evident in the manner of her whole body. Their words seemed to escalate but no one could hear what was said over the music. The man stepped back and shook her hands from his arm, it looked like the most painful movement he'd ever made, he spoke once more as the tears threatened to spill forth. Her mouth formed words next "I love you" you didn't have to lip read to see those words leave her softly painted lips. He was quiet. He looked at her a long moment "I love you too" and then her dipped his head and turned, retreating from the hall. She trailed after him until he was at the door, he looked back once and then he was gone. She stared for a long time at the place where he had just been, unaware that her face was covered in tears at this point, her legs trembled and gave out beneath her.

A young man with a pale complexion, in the red uniform of the Inquisition moved to her side, he placed a hand on her back and spoke to her softly, she didn't speak back and she didn't seem to be able to stand on her own. Then stepped forth the handsome Commander of the Inquisition forces, he spoke to her and then easily lifted her into his arms, carrying her out of the hall and out of sight of the prying Orlesian eyes. The young man watched her go.

"I couldn't help her pain, her pain made her happy."


End file.
